El sonido de una S
by Sly Machin
Summary: A Erik le dan algo de risa los chistes que a Racer se le ocurre hacer. La actitud en plan yo-no-sé-nada de Jellal, y la de Meredy. Le entretienen mucho más los deslices de Macbeth... Pero sabe que lo mejor que hay en el mundo, es joder a Sorano. Eso, no lo puede negar ni aunque quiera.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Fic pa' los cabros del foro los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Presiento que algo me van a decir sobre lo de Meredy... sho lo sé... e-é**

 **Ah... sobre todo pa' Fer ¿Ahora ya me dejas de stalkear pa' ver si lo subí? xD**

 **Si me comí algo -faltas ortográficas-, me dicen. Es que estaba pasándolo algo apurada uwu**

* * *

 **El sonido de una S**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sonríe ante lo que le estaba diciendo Racer, y suelta una breve carcajada. Se han instalado en medio del bosque, cerca de un río, y Jellal está junto a él y a Racer cerca de la fogata. Meredy ha ido a buscar un poco de agua, y Macbeth se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, recostado en un árbol. Aunque Erik sabe que hace doce minutos con cinco segundos —seis—, se ha quedado dormido.

Tal como Sorano.

Racer se queda en silencio, mientras mira casi hipnotizado el fuego. Meredy ha vuelto y se ha sentado cerca de él, con las cantimploras recargadas.

Jellal comienza a decirle algo a Meredy, que él escucha, por supuesto. Aunque no tiene interés en ello.

Mantiene, tal como Racer, su mirada fija en el fuego, mientras recuerda a Cubelios. O mejor dicho, Kinana.

De pronto, como cada vez que la recuerda, Cobra siente la necesidad de ir con su compañera de años, y se obliga a dejar de sentir eso. Erik sigue queriendo a Kinana, pero ha pasado un año de que ellos aceptaran unirse a Jellal y Meredy. Pero ha pasado entonces dos años —y más— desde que se reencontró con ella.

Y sabe que algo ha cambiado. Porque aquel pelinaranja ha besado a Kinana, y ella no parecía acordarse en absoluto de él.

Y se siente y sintió muy masoquista, porque luego de ver aquel beso desde lejos, sus sentimientos por Kinana siguen igual. Aunque Erik hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

Entonces se obliga a dejar de pensar en eso, y eleva un poco su mirada, encontrándose así con la dormida Sorano, que al igual que Midnight, se encuentra recostada en el árbol.

Al instante, al ver su rostro relajado, Erik comienza a hacerse una pregunta.

—Erik— lo llaman, y él al momento sabe quién es.

Deja de mirar a Angel para fijarse en Meredy, y la observa con la duda en los ojos.

—Lamento interrumpirte— dice a su lado —, sólo te llamaba por esto— le mostró la cantimplora que originalmente, pertenecía a él, algo mojada.

Erik tomó el objeto metálico que la chica le ofrecía, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Sólo eso?— alza ligeramente una ceja.

—Si— asiente.

Meredy se pone de pie ante la mirada oscura de Cobra, y toma dos de las cantimploras. Pasa frente al pelirrojo, pero se detiene, y sonríe ligeramente.

—Erik.

Él la sigue mirando. No dejó de mirarla desde que le llamó la atención.

—Hm— contesta con un sonido de garganta.

—¿Podrías llevar esto a Sorano?— pregunta.

—Sabes que no le gusta que le digan Sorano— comenta luego de unos segundos —Pero... déjame eso a mi— sonríe de lado mientras se levanta, y toma el objeto que va para Angel.

Por un instante Meredy hizo una mueca, frunciendo leve y fugazmente el entrecejo.

—No comprendo la negativa de ella por su nombre original— soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír suavemente —Gracias, por cierto.

Erik sólo asiente y se dirige hacia donde está Sorano. Mira de reojo a Meredy acercarse a Mabeth, y quiere soltar una carcajada cuando ella deja la cantimplora a un lado del pelinegro, sin reparar en que él ha despertado.

Y alza una ceja con algo de diversión cuando Meredy se gira para devolverse, y sólo entonces, Macbeth abre sutilmente un ojo.

Así que sonríe por la ingenuidad de la chica ante eso, y por el gran... disimulo de Macbeth. Y ríe, porque sabe —está... noventa y cinco por ciento seguro— de que Jellal lo ha notado.

Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con él, claro. Sólo busca algo con lo que divertirse. Como de costumbre.

Entonces se sienta a un lado de la peliplata, y se hace otra vez la misma pregunta. Le cuestionará eso.

La mira fijamente, y sonríe.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que me despiertes?— pregunta aún en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados.

Erik suelta un bufido divertido, y se apoya en el árbol, también.

Sorano, por su parte, abre los ojos y alza una ceja.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?— exclama.

La expresión de él cambia por unos segundos, pero vuelve a sonreír.

—Bah— dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cobra— replica con un leve tono de advertencia en su voz.

—Sorano— ríe.

La peliplata frunce el ceño.

—No me llames así.

Él la observa por unos segundos, con aquellos oscuros ojos rasgados.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te digan Sorano, ahora?— pregunta sin rodeos.

Ella da un leve casi imperceptible salto. Detestaba que Cobra fuera tan directo. Aunque en ocasiones, era incluso favorable.

—En serio Cobra, ¿qué mierda quieres?— masculla.

Erik niega levemente con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Esa no es la respuesta correcta. Te quedan dos oportunidades— le dice expectante, esperando la respuesta. Aunque es consciente, de que es muy posible que lo mande a la mierda.

Angel está por decirle algo, pero él la interrumpe, y ella frunce más el ceño.

—Recuerda que no me puedes mentir, me daré cuenta— pone sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y espera pacientemente.

La chica suelta un bufido. Se siente muy fastidiada gracias a Erik, se cruza de brazos y le deja su envidiado perfil.

Pasan unos minutos, y entonces ella suelta un gemido en son de queja.

—¿Por qué debería volver al pasado? Ya tengo un presente— dice.

Cobra sonríe y suelta una risa.

—Eso no es todo... te conozco, Sorano— ríe —. Ha faltado información.

Auguria hace una mueca, y se gira hacia el pelirrojo.

—Y si me conoces, deberías saber la respuesta ¿Ahora, me dejas en paz?— alza una ceja.

Él rueda los ojos. Vamos, Sorano...

—¿Cómo voy a saber algo que te guardas tan bien? Te conozco, lo suficiente para saber que mientes— desde su lugar ve a Jellal y Racer hablar. A Meredy ver de reojo a Macbeth y... Hoteye aún no vuelve, nota. Ya debería haber regresado.

Se encoge de hombros, mientras llegue con la comida, da igual.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— pregunta. Cobra guarda silencio, y ella rueda los ojos —. Creo que deberías ir mejor a molestar a tu princesa, la tipa esa ya debe estar desesperada. Y a mí me conviene, así me dejas en paz.

Erik sólo la escucha farfullar, y luego cuasi nombrar a Kinana. Ya... y justo que de lo que menos tenía ganas, era de escuchar de ella.

—¿Princesa? Que estúpido suena eso. Además ella no me necesita— calla y mira a Sorano directamente a los ojos —Es sólo curiosidad. Ya sabes, tienes una hermana menor, un nombre por el que te pueda llamar sonriente... y tal vez un hogar— alza una ceja —Quiero saber qué mierda haces aquí todavía.

Angel gruñe —con elegancia—, pero luego suelta un suspiro y se deja caer en el tronco del árbol.

—Espero que me dejes en paz...— no se metería en lo de Kinana, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no lo haría.

Porque uno, tenía modales. Dos, Cobra no parecía de buen humor cuando ella habló sobre eso. Tres, tampoco le interesaba.

El moreno sonrío. Hasta que cedía.

—No me siento preparada. Sólo eso. Le tomé costumbre a esta vida y no me desagrada. Es más, me gusta— dijo —. Me alivia un poco que ella esté, pero no por eso voy a correr donde ella y prometerle que nunca nos separaremos. Eso no va conmigo.

Erik sonrió ante eso, y más ante lo último. Ella también lo hizo. Él era posiblemente, el que más era consciente de eso, y a la perfección.

Para entonces el pelirrojo decidió que estaba bien por ese día. Y que ya le había sacado lo que deseaba saber. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de la chica.

—Bien hecho bonita, te has ganado tu cantimplora— se la lanzó suavemente, para que el objeto cayera en su regazo.

—Pero qué— lo miró perpleja.

—Duerme bien, que luego Meredy vendrá a despertarte— se inclinó un poco y acercó su mano a la pálida y tersa frente de la chica.

—¡Auch, qué demonios, Cobra!— reclamó cuando sintió el piquete de su dedo al chocar con algo de velocidad en su frente.

No le había dolido. Sólo la había sorprendido.

Erik solo rió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mientras que pensaba en cómo molestaría a Meredy.

Y por su parte Sorano, pensaba en algo un tanto diferente...

—Eres un hijo de puta, Erik.

Con eso, cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar. Pero no pudo dormir, así que sólo se puso en plan de maldecir al moreno.


End file.
